


"It Was Worth It, Don't You Think?"

by sydneywhowrites



Series: v short phan smut [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009!phan, Dan Howell - Freeform, M/M, NSFW, Phan - Freeform, Phan Smut, Phil Lester - Freeform, Smut, YouTube, phan nsfw, they don't go too far just blowjobs and stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 09:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10331240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydneywhowrites/pseuds/sydneywhowrites
Summary: It was the day after Dan and Phil had finally met in person, and they were both snuggled up on Phil’s couch together. Dan’s legs were intertwined with Phil’s and they were watching some movie neither knew the name of late at night. Everything was perfect in the world. Until Dan realized he had a boner.





	

It was the day after Dan and Phil had finally met in person, and they were both snuggled up on Phil’s couch together. Dan’s legs were intertwined with Phil’s and they were watching some movie neither knew the name of late at night. Everything was perfect in the world. Until Dan realized he had a boner.

Phil noticed Dan was squirming around, but he just assumed Dan was just getting comfortable or something and reverted his attention back to the movie they were watching.

“Shit, Phil.” Dan mumbled, trying to get Phil’s attention but also extremely embarrassed at the same time.

“What is it, Bear?” Phil asked, finally looking over at Dan. He was shocked to see that Dan’s face was completely red and that Dan’s hands were not-so-subtly placed over his erection.  

“I have a bit of an….um…problem.” Dan whimpered.

Phil ran his hand over Dan’s crotch and his suspicions were confirmed. Dan was painfully hard.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Phil asked, making sure that he wasn’t overstepping any boundaries. Dan nodded rapidly. Phil decided he would tease Dan so that he would last longer. He was only nineteen after all.

“Okay,” Phil murmured, leaning down so that he was on top of Dan. He slowly pushed their lips together, but Dan wasn’t having it. He laced his hands around Phil’s neck and pushed him down even further, to the point where he was practically crushing Dan. Neither of them cared.

Phil was starting to get hard at this point as well, and was it was almost painful at this point. He stopped teasing and started to unbutton Dan’s jeans.

“Are you sure you want- “

“YES PHIL! I WANT THIS! I WANT YOU! NOW GET ON WITH IT!”

“Bossy bottom.” Phil whispered as he rushed to pull down Dan’s pants and boxers along with his own. He threw his shirt over his head and off to a random area of the living room. Dan did the same so that they were both completely naked. For probably the hundredth time that weekend, Phil thanked the heavens that his parents weren’t home.

Phil decided that they wouldn’t go too far for their first time together, but he still wanted it to be special and exciting. He knelt in front of Dan knees and started to run his hand up and down Dan’s cock quickly. Dan let out a loud moan as Phil continued to do this, reveling in the way he could make Dan fall apart and make such erotic sounds. It was all Phil’s doing. Once Phil had decided Dan was hard enough, he took Dan’s cock in his mouth and started to swirl his tongue around it. Dan let out a string of moans and locked his knees around Phil’s head. Phil had to hold Dan’s knees apart as he continued to suck him off. After a few minutes, Dan’s thighs started to shake, signaling to Phil that he was close. Phil took his cock out of his mouth and Dan wanted to sob.

“Let’s come together.” Phil whispered in a ragged voice; his throat slightly hurt from sucking Dan off.

Phil got up from the floor and returned to his place on the couch with Dan. He grabbed both of their cocks and started to stroke them, moving rapidly and sloppily, just wanting to release. Moments later they both came, Phil all over his stomach and Dan all over the couch.

“Shit, Phil, how are you going to explain the stains to your parents?! Fuck, they’re gonna be so pissed, and-“

Phil cut Dan off with a kiss, still on a high from his orgasm and not ready to worry about that just yet.

“It was worth it, don’t you think?”

Dan just nodded and the two cleaned themselves off and took a nap.

Needless to say, a few days later when Phil’s parents returned, they weren’t happy.


End file.
